Purpose of Dancing
by MidnightAllure
Summary: Reborn teaches many things, but dancing had never really fallen into that list. However, unwinding Tsuna required something a bit more than just a simple dance. R27.


**A/N **Oh gosh... my first time writing something like this. Had trouble rating this so it might actually be a T, not a M. Harmless lime.

This was written because I needed more R27 to read. I have built up an entire archive of completed R27 stories that I judged readable (good grammar, description, no gender changes etc) and it came down to 14. All of which I have read at least twice. And because my obsession with this pairing is far from sated, I decided to write and read for my own enjoyment. And here is the result!

* * *

**Purpose of Dancing**

_by __Midnight Allure_

_..._

_..._

The music was slow, rising and falling steadily, the perfect pace for a beginner. Tsuna was relieved that Reborn decided to drag him out on this tune - he had watched the faster dances and how the dancers tripped over themselves trying to keep up with the energetic orchestra. He would have probably ended up careering into a punch bowl and making a fool of himself instead of a harmless tumble to the ground if Reborn had been in the mood.

"Concentrate," Reborn commanded. Tsuna looked up, seeing the older man's dark eyes watching him.

"Just thinking," Tsuna said apologetically, and smiled. This was quickly wiped off his face when his legs tangled for the fifth time in that dance. He heard his tutor snort and blushed. Reborn had tried for the past hour to teach him proper formalities, but he being Dame-Tsuna, failed every test miserably.

As for dancing…

"Your _left _hand should go on the shoulder," Reborn instructed, moving Tsuna's floundering limbs from where it had been hanging uncertainly from his waist.

"You're too tall!" Tsuna pouted, but after a lot of grumbling, managed to do what Reborn told him.

Reborn deliberately leaned down so his chin was nestled in the wild nest of Tsuna's hair. Tsuna froze and shivered as he felt warm breath ghosting over his forehead. "Short enough for you?" Reborn whispered, and smirked when he felt the younger man tremble.

Embarrassed, Tsuna tried to push away from him, but Reborn's grip was firm and his own pitiful attempts at resisting did not go far when the man had his mind set.

"The next step," Reborn breathed. "Is to follow my lead. Look at me."

"I can't," Tsuna muttered. "You're too close."

"Then, hand on the shoulder."

Reluctantly, Tsuna pulled back while keeping his hand firmly grasped on Reborn's strong shoulders, the expensive fabric warm in his palm. He tried to meet his tutor's gaze, but looking into the coal black eyes was like looking into twin abysses. It was frightening, not knowing where the end lay. Nevertheless, it was also hypnotising. The same eyes that saw endless years of bloodshed looked gentler than what he would have expected. Caught by those black pools, Tsuna's feet began moving, instinctively following the signals Reborn's body gave.

"Good," Reborn said. Tsuna's heart lifted at the praise. Only Reborn called him Dame-Tsuna mow, and the fact that the nickname had not past his sadistic tutor's lips this time meant that he was doing reasonably well.

The rhythmic feel of their bodies swaying in sync to the music felt good. The stresses of the past week had accumulated to the point that Tsuna had let go of his passive nature and was literally snapping at everything he met. Of course, when he tried it with Reborn, the man had simply gave him the devil's eye, and told him to loosen up. This led to Reborn teaching him about the finer points of being a mafia boss.

"_No flames," Reborn said, leading Tsuna towards an extremely run down building. _

_Tsuna half-jogged to keep up with Reborn's long strides. His tutor was immaculately dressed as always, neatly pressed black suit worn over a yellow shirt and complemented by a striking black tie. The ever-present fedora on his head was pulled down at an angle, shadowing his eyes. _

"_But how am I supposed to fight without them?" Tsuna protested. He was feeling a bit light headed from the de-stressing Reborn had put him through the past days. _

_Reborn stopped at the doorway and regarded him with calculating dark eyes. "You're not," he said simply and pushed open the door. Immediately, light flooded out to reveal a splendid party. _

"_Oh," Tsuna said, stunned. Reborn extended a hand, lips lifting a tiny fraction. _

"_Let's dance, Dame-Tsuna."_

As the tune progressed, more people joined the floor. It was awfully warm in this press of bodies, and Tsuna had to fix his gaze on Reborn's face to prevent himself from being confused by the crowd. It was not an easy task. Reborn's eyes were intense and Tsuna kept shying away. He could tell his tutor was more than amused by this action.

Another side-effect of the dance floor traffic was that there were suddenly a lot of people bumping in to him. One stray swing of someone's arms and Tsuna was launched face first into Reborn's chest. He blushed wildly; feeling strong, toned muscles underneath the tight layers of fabric. There was a rumble and a vibration next to his ear, and Tsuna realised that Reborn was _laughing. _

He looked up at Reborn's face and frowned. "I don't see what's so funny," he said, but what fascinated him was that Reborn even had the ability to laugh, or do anything light-hearted, really.

The older man didn't answer. Instead, arms crept around Tsuna's waist and pushed him off his body. Tsuna grumbled half-heartedly but continued to dance. The amount of people grew with each passing minute, and soon Tsuna was pressed flush into Reborn in an effort to avoid all the stray limbs that were swinging.

"Reborn…" Tsuna whispered. "Maybe we should leave…"

Reborn didn't hear, or at least he _pretended _not to. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a warm heat coiling through his body and tightness in his throat. "…Reborn…" he choked out. Unable to stand it, he moaned into the man's shirt. They were pressed so tight that every movement of their hips, every step taken, ground them together.

"We should really –ngh, ugh…" Tsuna's protests turned weak as Reborn leaned down, nipping at his ear and trailing kisses down his chin. He finished with a light, feathery touch of their lips that left Tsuna with unfulfilled desires.

"Shhh," Reborn breathed. He tilted Tsuna's head back and this time, the kiss was hot, searing. Tsuna groaned into his mouth, the slight parting of the lips granting Reborn's slick muscle entrance. The battle of dominance was not so quickly won, as Tsuna pushed back, determined not to give Reborn full control over the situation. But the hitman was experienced, and with a sharp buck into the smaller man and a low, assertive growl, Tsuna gave in.

Reborn's kisses were like fire, he could remember each one as if it had been a brand. So absorbed into the kiss that the world around him was reduced to a buzz of white noise. There was only Reborn, hot against his mouth and the fire writhing and burning within his stomach. When they finally parted, Tsuna was panting, face flushed and eyes slightly glazed.

They were still dancing, but pressed so close that each movement was more erotic than a choreographed set of moves. Tsuna bit his lip in an effort to stop the moans that escaped as the dance progressed, but it grew more and more difficult. He was pushed to the edge when Reborn bit the sensitive part of his collarbone. Crying out, his legs gave way and he collapsed into Reborn's arms, whole body shaking with the force of the pleasure racing in waves, the final and most ferocious dance of the fire that had accumulated.

He could feel Reborn's hardness digging into him and licked dry lips. "We need a room," he whispered.

Reborn didn't need to be told twice. It was hard to unwind his Tsuna when they were in such a busy, public place. Ignoring his own ignited desire born from seeing those innocent eyes stained with pleasure, he weaved expertly out of the crowd. _That_ would come later.


End file.
